


Aftg Short Stories

by KitkarBirdy



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fic request thing, M/M, i’ll add tags as i write.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitkarBirdy/pseuds/KitkarBirdy
Summary: the author is tired and boredcomment your requestsi’ll choose stuff I feel like writing 👍
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard, Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	Aftg Short Stories

Hi so you can comment some requests you wanna see

Include in your comment!  
-pairing(s) [ex. Neil Josten/Kevin Day]  
-what you wanna see in it [ex. Everyone gets milkshakes]  
and yEah

If I feel uncomfortable with anything i’ll just skip it.

have fun.


End file.
